


Times of change.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Times [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Power Girl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: As they get together they have to decide for each couple what is going to happen for them selfs. Even will Lucifer think these people are nuts or finally make a choice what way he is going to go after tonight?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar/Original Character(s), Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Original Female Character(s), Kara Danvers/William Dey, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s), Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015)/Original Female Character(s), Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Querl Dox/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124303
Kudos: 3





	Times of change.

Aphrodite pulled out her phone and looked down at it. Before she pocketed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Word from your friends?” Querl said as he walked up beside her.

Aphrodite looked at him and smiled. “Yeah, they are on their way up to speak to her father who isn’t her father yet.” She said with a smile.

Querl chuckled softly. “That must be a shock?”

Aphrodite laughed. “More so in my time when she came into the world. He never really wanted kids. But as they say, until you have your own you tend not to like children.” She sighed softly as she looked at the screen as she saw Kara’s shuttle coming down. “Odd I haven’t been born yet?”

A couple of hours later Eliza Danvers was escorted into the building by officers of the DEO. “Someone has blocked the door to get into Kara’s birthing room. The guards have tried to break it open but so far no luck.”

“We should go and check out what can be done,” Querl said simply.

Aphrodite pulled out her phone and then pocketed it. “We are not going anywhere it seems we have a shapeshifter among us.” She pulled out her phone and showed him the picture of Eliza still there with Kara and someone else too.

The person everyone thought was Eliza sighed as the person shifted into a tall male with semi spiked hair that is bright purple in color and ghost-white skin. “Hello love still trying to bang a robot I see.”

Aphrodite stood there looking at him annoyed. “You’re the wrong skin color, Jojo.” She said clearly still annoyed at the young man.

Jojo sighed as he shifted into the black skin version of himself. “Better love?”

Querl didn’t know how to take any of this. “So you and him?”

Aphrodite spoke before Jojo could. “No not now not ever no matter what the idiot thinks.”

Jojo pouted slightly. “But you know you love me.”

Aphrodite glared at him darkly. “Keep it up funny man and I will tell your mother on you.”

Jojo gasped as he shifted into a young man about the age of twelve or thirteen. “You wouldn’t?”

Aphrodite just raised an eyebrow at him as if she is telling him to try it.

Jojo muttered under his breath.

“So who is up there now with them?” Aphrodite trying to help the young man out a little.

Jojo sighed softly. “Saint since we know her powers work up there and I can’t control mine.”

Aphrodite sighed softly. “Good now go back.”

Jojo pouted slightly. “Oh fine.” He opened a portal and walked through it as it closed behind him.

Querl looked at Aphrodite. “Jon’s son?”

Aphrodite laughed softly. “Yeah. He was a shock to his parents.”

Querl nodded his head looking like he wanted to ask her something but didn’t.

Aphrodite looked at her phone and sighed softly. “The devil is en route with my friends and his girlfriend.”

“I find it hard to believe the whole thing,” Querl said as he walked her to the balcony.

“A lot of people do. But all races have their own version and the sad part is you don’t know who is worse between him and John.” Aphrodite shook her head. “Both will hit on either gender until they decide to be loyal to their wives. Or I would have decked John and Lucifer himself a few times.”

Querl looked out at the city below them.

“Your mind seems rather loud,” Aphrodite said as she looked at him. “There wasn’t anyone after you or before you.”

Querl turned sharply to stare at her as if to say ‘What?’

Aphrodite smiled softly. “I guess I am a lot like my father than I thought I was.” She turned and walked down the steps as she heard a car pulling up outside.

Querl stood there shocked over what he heard her say to him. What she said hit him as he blushed brightly as he stood there shocked. “How didn’t I know that?” He cleared his throat and walked after her.

Aphrodite had tried not to blush over the fact she had told him what he clearly didn’t notice himself about her being a virgin during their first time together. She stood there just as Lucifer, Chloe, Maru, and Lucy walked into the building. “It’s a pleasure to meet you again Lucifer Morningstar.”

Lucifer smirked at her. “So are you the reason my twin does something stupid or is it someone else?”

Lucy and Chloe smacked him in his stomach hard.

Lucifer grunted.

Maru chuckled softly.

Aphrodite smiled softly at him. “I am your royal darkness.”

Lucifer looked her up and down.

Chloe cleared her throat.

Lucifer turned and looked at Chloe. “Yes, my love?”

“Watch it,” Chloe said simply. “Or else.”

Aphrodite smiled softly. “Follow me.” She said simply as she leads them to a small room and let everyone sit down. “Alright, anyone has any questions?”

Lucifer looked at her. “How did my twin take over hell when Mazikeen was going to keep everyone in line?”

Aphrodite looked at Lucy and then back at Lucifer himself. “You could have told him, Lucy.”

“I know but I didn’t want him to be upset and for the record, I didn’t help him I know better than that,” Lucy said simply.

“To a point,” Maru said with a chuckle.

Aphrodite sighed softly. “What we know comes from your brother Crowly he was kind enough or well was forced by his ‘husband’ to go find out what happened to Mazikeen. He didn’t tell us what he saw but in his snake-like eyes, you could tell he was scared. Like clearly scared but said Mazikeen was locked up.” She popped her neck slightly. “We did send a couple of people down to try to free her as well and get an order. But John, Saint, Charlie, Amendiael were all overrun and flee as quickly as they could. It seems your brother had whipped them into revealing in the fears.”

Lucifer rubbed the bridge of his nose. “All of this because I took over my father’s job or stayed the king of hell?”

Lucy looked at him. “Like I said before dad it’s because you didn’t choice and now Michael is coming for or will come for Aphrodite.”

Aphrodite stood up and placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “All of this is a lot so quickly for you. When the rest of us have grown up with it. But the Amendiael from my time said to tell you. Whatever you decide no one can blame you for what Michael does from here on out. Even if he is your twin brother. He is what he made himself as you are what you made yourself. Just Chloe and Trixie and yes even all the human friends you made along with Mazikeen made you more than the fallen angel, the king of hell, than what you truly are supposed to be Samual Morningstar.” She looked at Lucy and Maru. “It’s time for us to return.”

Maru and Lucy got up and headed towards the door.

Lucy stopped at the door and looked back at Lucifer. “Whatever you decide dad I will love you until the end of time. Even that means not having me.” She took Maru’s hand and walked out of the room.

Lucifer looked shocked and slightly hurt as he stood up and then sat back down and look at Chloe. “Could I handle taking on my father’s powers?”

Chloe smiled softly. “You stood up to your father and he has seen the error in his mistakes with you and your siblings. But I will love you until the end of time and beyond that.” She said as she took his hand.

Aphrodite smiled softly as she looked over at Querl who wasn’t looking at anyone and looked a little pissed off too. She looked back at Lucifer. “At least you know what happens if you decide to take neither path. Besides following in parent footsteps can be a pain after all.” She laughed softly. “My mother is Super Girl and is the hero of the earth while my father is a legionnaire founding member a hero in his own right.” She smiled softly. “My mother said she always wanted me to take over as the new hero of earth from Superman and his son’s.”

Lucifer smirked softly. “Fair fight?”

Aphrodite smirked softly. “Something like that I am stronger than Superman after all.” She sighed softly. “But the choice is yours to make Lucifer. As we both know hell or the Silver City. Chloe will follow you there to keep you from killing someone.”

Lucifer stood up. “Your right.” He turned walked out with Chloe letting the door shut behind him.

Once they were alone Querl turned and looked at her. “You are going back aren’t you?”

Aphrodite sighed softly as she looked at him. “I have to you know that.”

“I don’t want you to,” Querl said as he stood up.

Aphrodite walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek. “I have too.”

“I didn’t want you to leave last time and I won’t let you go this time either,” Querl said sharply going to try and grab her watch.

Aphrodite took a hold of his chin and bent her head to kiss him deeply on his lips as she placed a small black dot on his neck to freeze him up. She pulled back and stared at him as tears welled in her eyes. “I’m sorry Querl I really am.” As a tear fell she turned and walked out of the room. “Alex, can you leave him there until I go?”

Alex nodded her head. “Sure he didn’t want you to leave did he?”

Aphrodite shook her head. “No but I have too and he knows it too.”

Alex hugged her. “You do know you will be spoiled rotten right?”

Aphrodite laughed softly. “Between you, Kelly, and Lena yeah I know I will be for sure you three are the best aunts ever.”

Lena smiled. “I can’t wait.”

Aphrodite looked at Lucy and Maru. “Ready?”

Lucifer watched Lucy and smirked softly with a kind of knowing smile.

Chloe looked at him and then back at Lucy.

Lucy opened the portal as she and Maru walked through it hand in hand.

Aphrodite smiled softly. “Hopefully all is better now.” She said as she walked through the portal as it closed behind her.

A while later Alex walked into the office and removed the dot from the back of Querl’s neck. “She went home Brainy.”

Querl was clearly not happy about the whole thing and just walked out of the room with a huff.

Many, many years in the future Aphrodite looked over at Lucy and Maru. “Guess he decide to have you after all.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Lucy said simply.

“Of course I was going to have my daughter.” Said a voice from behind them. “I may use to be the devil himself though I still am at times. But I am more than God himself now as you well know.”

Everyone turned and looked at Lucifer dressed in an all-white suit with a black on the inside of his jacket. “Lucifer?”

He sighed softly. “It’s Samael, you silly children.”

“Really Lucifer your still the same before we had Lucy and now,” Chloe said as she walked in behind her husband and hugged her daughter. “Besides we came to help Lucy to get ready for her wedding.”

Maru and Lucy both looked stunned. “What wedding?” They said together.

Chloe shared a look with Lucifer then back to the kids. “Guess they are back. I will go get the room set up and you can meet me in there when your done Lucy.” She said walking away.

Lucifer looked at them. “After you kids left I spoke to my father and it seems he knew this could happen but still wanted it to be my choice. I am the only one to rule over heaven and hell and Michael is still bound up tight in his cell. Though he has tried to break out a few times.”

Aphrodite smiled softly. “That’s a far better outcome than I was expecting.”

Lucifer nodded his head. “Yes well try being the person who is the king of hell and the ruler over the Silver City.”

“You thought about the pro’s and cons of either choice that’s smart,” Aphrodite said simply.

“And before anyone asks Lucy is set to marry Maru as your the only male who can handle her powers after all,” Lucifer said simply.

Maru blushed. “But I…” He stopped when Lucy kissed him on his cheek and walked towards the room her mother is in. “Guess I’m getting married.”

Aphrodite smirked softly. “Like we all didn’t see that coming Maru.” She walked away laughing at the confused look on his face. She walked past an open window and stared out at the peace and calm that was out there now. She stood there with her eyes closed as she sighed softly to herself. “Querl?”

“So the little princess misses him.” Came Jon’s voice as he stood there smiling at her.

Aphrodite opened her eyes and turned and looked at Jon. “Yes, and your son caused trouble again Jon.”

Jon sighed softly. “Jojo?”

“Who else?” Aphrodite said simply.

Jon pinched his nose before he sighed. “I think some time with his uncle could do him some good. I will let Mgann know what he has done this time around.”

Aphrodite laughed softly. “It’s alright where is, mother?”

Jon sighed softly. “She is on a video call with your father.”

Aphrodite smiled brightly as she ran down the halls some until she stopped outside the room and she peaked inside a little as she watched her mother and her father speaking.

“He’s been here a week and I hate to use this word but he is acting like a robot and just goes through his job with nothing much else going on. It’s not like Brainy at all it’s like he isn’t himself either.” Mon-El said simply.

Kara sighed softly. “When everyone filled me in on everything he had to leave the room. Even Nia came back briefly for a visit and to help out while I still trying to get a handle on the whole baby thing.” She sighed softly. “I know she didn’t like it when I pulled her back here when she first met him. Everything was fine on everyone’s part.” She shook her head slightly. “It’s something different for him at least.” She didn’t turn her head as she spoke. “Come in my little Goddess.”

Aphrodite swallowed before she walked in and waved at her dad. “Hi, dad.”

Mon-El smiled at his daughter. “Your mother says your powers are back?”

Aphrodite nodded her head slightly. “Yes, daddy.” She said simply. “Is he really that bad off?” She said simply. “I thought he would try dating someone else or something like that.”

Kara sighed softly. “He did very briefly and went forward in time to join your father and uncle.”

“He’s been here for a while and nothing is changed. Don’t worry he will get better. I would love to talk longer but we have a mission and I don’t want to upset him any more than he currently is.” Mon-El said truthfully. “I will call you guys later.” He said just as Brainy came on the screen briefly as Mon-El closed the call.

Kara looked at her daughter who had a tear falling down her face. “Aphrodite?”

“We were both born in the wrong place and time.” Aphrodite turned and walked out of the room.

Kara just stood there watching her daughter slump over as she left. “Rao what am I going to do for her?”

A few hours later Aphrodite sat alone watching Lucy dance around on the dance floor with Maru. She looked over when she saw Lucifer sitting down beside her. “Are you going to give your namesake hell to rule or let her be free?”

Lucifer smirked softly. “I was going to offer her hell as I have told her since she was old enough to understand the truth about hell was for me anyway.” He said simply. “But your mind is elsewhere isn’t it?”

Aphrodite sighed softly. “Sorry but it is.” She filled him in on what was going on with Brainy aka Querl. “I don’t know what to do about it either.”

Lucifer patted her on her shoulder. “Listen to your heart it will never lead you wrong. Mine led me to Chloe and to my little girl as well too. And her’s has led her to Maru as well too. Though I was the one who tricked them into getting married.” He said with a wicked grin.

Aphrodite looked at him shocked. “Really?” She shook her head slightly. “The king of hell you still are.”

“And he always will,” Chloe said as she sat down beside Aphrodite. “You have to follow your heart it will always lead you to the truth as well.”

Aphrodite patted them on their hands as she got up and danced with everyone at the party.

Chloe looked over at Lucifer. “Creeky devil you recall everything before the reset when she went backward in time to speak to us and the new timeline as well too.”

Lucifer looked over at Chloe and winked at her. Before he dragged her out onto the dance floor to slow dance with him and him alone.

A month later Aphrodite stood alone on the balcony looking out and nothing really.

“Your mind is elsewhere isn’t it Aphrodite?” Kara asked as she walked up beside her daughter.

Aphrodite sighed softly. “Yes. We both know I tried to move on to let him go, mom.” She said sadly as she looked at her mother. “I can’t.”

Kara pulled her in for a hug. “Your little sister has started to train. She can when she is ready to take over as Power Girl you should go to where your heart wants you to go too.”

Aphrodite smiled softly. “William might not like his daughter fighting crime as her mom does.” She said laughing softly. “Remember how he acted when I started?”

Kara laughed softly. “Well, Willa is tough like her big sister.” She said as they walked back inside together.

A couple of weeks later Aphrodite smiled softly as she hugged everyone and even tighter with Willa. “You will be a good Power Girl in a couple of years, Willa.” She said with a smile. “All the best teachers and trainers around you to help you learn.”

“I hope I live up to you sis,” Willa said with a smile.

Kara walked over and changed Aphrodite’s glasses. “Your new suit is a gift from me, your aunt Alex, aunt Kelly, Aunt Leana, your stepfather, and all the people of earth.” She kissed her cheek. “Good luck.”

Aphrodite hugged her mother tightly before she grabbed her bag and opened a portal before she left quickly trying not to look back as the portal closed behind her.

Mon-El pulled her into a tight hug. “I have been wanting to do that for a while now.”

Aphrodite smiled at her dad. “It’s nice.” She hugged her dad back.

Mon-El took her bags and stowed them. “We are getting ready to go on a mission. If you want to stay and mentally ready for yourself to see Brainy again you can or you can come and help us out?”

“He’s gotten worse?” Aphrodite asked him.

“Yeah, a lot worse,” Mon-El said truthfully.

Aphrodite took her glasses off as her new suit appeared on her body. “I wonder if uncle Winn can move my new suit onto a ring?” She asked before she looked down at her suit and looked back up brightly at her dad.

Mon-El smiled at his daughter. “Knowing him I think he or Brainy would happily do it for you.” He leads the way towards where everyone is. “Sorry I was just happy to see her again in person. Our help has arrived.”

Imra turned and saw the suit that Aphrodite was wearing and smiled softly. “Glad to have your help Supergirl.”

Garth smirked softly knowing how Brainy right then wasn’t looking towards them at all from his seat in the center of the ship. “Glad to have your help Supergirl is it?”

Aphrodite smiled softly. “Yes, it is.”

Querl’s eyes grew wide at hearing her voice and shook his head slightly.

Winn smiled softly. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I haven’t seen you since you were a baby Aphrodite.”

Aphrodite walked past Querl in his chair knowing his eyes were clearly on her as she went and hugged Winn. “Hello, uncle Winn.”

Winn hugged her back. “After this mission, you should come to meet my wife and daughter they would love to meet Kara’s daughter. Before you return home.”

Aphrodite just smirked softly. “I would be happy to meet them.” She turned and smiled softly at everyone. “Besides shouldn’t we go over the mission?”

Querl couldn’t move his eyes off of Aphrodite as she moved about the room and listened to everyone. ‘Am I in hell? Is this what I am being tortured with for the rest of my life with her body in that suit?’

Three days later they got off the ship as Aphrodite quickly followed after Querl. “Are you going to keep ignoring me?”

Querl ignored her and kept on walking.

Aphrodite reached out and took his arm. “Please stop.”

Querl stopped and turned and looked at her. “You are not really here.” He went to move away from her.

“I’m not leaving unless you want me to Querl.” Aphrodite looked at him.

Querl shook his head before he turned and walked off.

Aphrodite sighed softly before she went and grabbed her stuff from her dad and found out where he wanted her to stay. She took a nice long hot shower. After she got out and dried off she headed to her bed where she tried getting some sleep.

Elsewhere Querl Dox laid in bed wide awake. ‘Yep, I’m in hell.’

Two hours later of tossing and turning Aphrodite walked out of her room and headed to the roof. She sat there and looked up skywards. “You’re a son of a bitch Lucifer Morningstar.” She sighed softly as she stared up at the sky. She turned to see Querl Dox standing there looking at her. “Are you alright?” She asked him as she kept on looking at him.

Querl sighed softly. “I’m still dreaming or I am in hell.” He reached up and rubbed his face.

Aphrodite sighed softly and she walked over to him quickly and gently touched his cheek. “Come on.” She said holding out her hand to him. “I’m sure you know were to look up past information hmm?” She said gently to him. “Or you can look up Power Girl.” She said when he didn’t take her hand right away. “I’m going back to bed.” She said softly before she turned and walked away heading back down the stairs.

Querl reached up and gently touched his cheek right where she had touched him. He mentally shook his head before he sighed and headed towards his ship to look up information.

Come morning Mon-El walked onto the ship and found Querl looking at the screen. “I figure you and my daughter would be making up for the lost time by now.” He said looking at his friend. “She came forward in time for you Brainy.”

Querl looked up at him and blinked a couple of times. “I thought she wasn’t real I was still having a nightmare.”

Mon-El smirked softly. “As long as we don’t have anything to do today you might want to make up with her on your reaction to seeing her.”

“Yeah,” Querl said simply. “I should go do that now.” He said as he got up and headed towards his room first.

Aphrodite went to walk out of her room and walked into a freshly washed Querl standing there staring at her. “Querl?”

Querl stood there staring at her. “You really are here right?”

Aphrodite smiled softly at him. “Come in.” She softly shook her head when she stood off to the side to let him into her room. She closed the door behind her and walked up behind him. “Why don’t we talk?” She pointed him towards a chair. “Sit.” She went and sat down on the bed to stare at him.

Querl sat down and stared at her for a long time before he spoke. “I know you’re really here it’s just hard knowing your really here now.”

Aphrodite sat back on her bed with her legs crossed as she looked at him. “I tried to move on this time around.”

Querl spoke softly. “Same.”

“Didn’t take did it?” Aphrodite with a slight shake of her head.

“No and Nia understood after I explained everything that happed when I thought she wasn’t coming back,” Querl said simply.

“Lucy married Maru or well everyone tricked him into it.” Aphrodite laughed softly. “I tried dating his brother I met him there at their wedding.”

Querl looked at her sharply. “Oh?”

Aphrodite nodded her head. “Naru was trying to deal with an ex as well he wasn’t sure of his feelings for her.”

Querl had a question in his eyes. “Twins?”

Aphrodite laughed softly. “Yeah. Maru is married to the daughter of the former devil and now God. While his twin brother is dating a witch. His ex wasn’t happy with him going out with an alien.” She turned her head to look towards the window. “Thankfully Saint was there to keep her from casting a spell on me.”

“Good thing he was there,” Querl said simply.

Aphrodite laughed softly as she looked over at him. “Saint is a girl and is her father’s daughter too.”

Querl smirked softly. “How to kill John.”

Aphrodite laughed. “Yeah.”

Querl got up and walked over to Aphrodite and sat down beside her. He reached over and took her hand into his. “What are we going to do now?”

Aphrodite leaned against him. “What do you think we should do now?”

Querl pulled her into his lap as he laid them both down on the bed. “Asleep sounds better right at this moment than the other idea I had.”

Aphrodite blushed brightly. “Way too early for that one Querl.”

Querl chuckled softly as he nuzzled against her as let himself fall asleep.

Aphrodite looked up skywards and mouthed. ‘You set this all up didn’t you Lucifer?’ She let herself drift off to sleep herself as well too.

Elsewhere Lucifer sat back in his throne-like chair in the Silver City with a wicked smirk. “That’s better.” He turned and got up out of his chair as he heard Chloe’s voice across the hall.

“Samael will you come here and help me for a bit?” Chloe said simply.

Lucifer had a rather wicked grin on his face as he answered her. “I’m coming.” He mentally chuckled as he turned and walked towards the back. He looked back as he grinned. “It’s good to be the king.” He turned and walked into the back where he found his wife laying out on the bed wearing nothing at all. “Yep, it’s really good to be the king.” He said as he started to strip for her slowly.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Not the end for the most part I do have at least three more idea's that is part of this world ;) though two might be smutty as that is how they are heading in my head. >.> Yay smut lol *Drags Lucifer, Chloe, Querl, and Aphrodite away* Don't make me get the squirt bottle out. :P


End file.
